Weight Room
by cakoir
Summary: Rin and Nitori use the Samezuka Academy weight room for some extra practice; Rin has other things in mind. (Nitorin, PWP)


It was after swim practice that Rin had pulled Nitori along with him—not that Nitori would ever deny being pulled along—and they were both currently in the Samezuka Academy's weight room. Weights weren't often used by the athletes there, let alone the swimmers, but Rin had read back in Australia that many Olympians lifted weights for one reason or another. Of course, as soon as he had found out about the small multitude of bench presses and other equipment in his new residence, he had rushed down to try them out. It was a decently sized room with bright fluorescent lights, and enough ventilation and windows to make sure the room never smelled _too_ badly of rubber and sweat.

Nitori nor Rin were idiots; they both studied carefully about form and safety. They had even sort of made a date of it, heading to the school library and seeking information from Seijuurou and others. At least Nitori had thought it was date like; he wasn't so sure about Rin. The younger of the two was a blithering mess as usual, even with all the research. He had warned, squeaking, "Please be careful Matsouka-senpai! Not too much weight at first, alright?"

The wine-red haired male had scoffed, but took the notice to heart. That's how they had ended up in their current situation. Rin was laying on the bench press with Nitori standing over and behind him, being the spotter and observer for the situation. Though Rin was very strong in most areas, Nitori had convinced him to start with a ten pound weight on each side of the bar. The silver haired one had secured them carefully and hovered over his elder with an anxious look. He'd heard the horror stories of weight-lifting; the bar falls and crushes someone's ribs, their neck…

Nitori shuddered, putting the images out of his mind. What he should be focusing on is Matsouka-senpai!

"How many repetitions will you start with, senpai?" Nitori looked down at the beautiful young man, his cheeks becoming just a tad pink. He couldn't help it—whenever he saw Rin, he felt his heart beat faster and faster until his chest felt like it might explode. He was ridiculously smitten. Practice was hard sometimes. Even Seijuurou noticed the affectionate looks the silver haired boy gave his classmate while holding his towel and leaning over the edge of the water.

Their relationship was rather undefined by this point—they'd kissed and slept in the same bed and even slept _together_, but neither had come out to put a term for what they had. It was just routine, something that happened, and something they both cherished in their own ways. Nitori tried to make sense of it—tried to interpret the glimmer in Rin's eyes as love, and hope that the gentle touches were only for him—but he could never really tell. He may know Matsouka-senpai better than most, but he still had his mysterious ways.

"Tch, if you ask a question, listen to the answer Nitori." Rin's displeased voice rang through his ears and he perked up, his blush darkening. He babbled his apologies on and on but Rin cut through, "I'm starting with ten reps to see what it's like. If you watch carefully maybe you can do a couple too."

Nitori was silenced by the kind offer, nodding with determination. Rin let his head rest back gently, his hair tousling around the seat. His chest was puffed out and his arms looked deliciously sculpted—well, maybe that was only Nitori's choice of words—and he reached for the bar. As his hands gripped the textured metal firmly and his tank top rode up, exposing the lower caresses of his hips and stomach. The underclassman standing above had to do everything in his power to keep his eyes from staying there too long.

The shark-toothed male lifted the bar up slowly and easily. Nitori was watching his form and face, feeling incredibly honored to be helping Rin while he was in such a vulnerable position. Though even if Nitori were to attack him, with kisses or hugs or an actual assault, he had a feeling Rin would be anything but vulnerable.

When Rin completed his first rep, a small grin came to his face. He murmured during the next one, "Easy."

Nitori looked at him with adoration, and they continued through the first nine repetitions with a moderately fast pace. Nitori helped the redhead (with some trouble) to get the bar back in its locked position, and congratulated him. "That was amazing Matsouka-senpai! You're so strong."

"Thanks," was the nonchalant answer he received. He peeked up at the round, childish face that stared down at him, sparkling blue eyes capturing his attention for mere moments before his red orbs flicked away. "Add more weight, will you? Make them twenties."

"Yes!" Nitori went to work and Rin sat up, taking a sip from the bottle of water at his feet. He watched Nitori come around the bench press and set the weights back in their positions, grabbing heavier ones. His eyes followed the lithe body that worked back and forth, small frame covered by the familiar red and black swim team sweatshirt. A little smirk came to his face as he stared indiscreetly at Nitori's ass. He must have worn sweatpants that were a size too small or something—_no one's_ ass looked that nice in a material like that. He flashed back to one of the many times they'd had sex, remembering how plush and taut Nitori's ass was, whether pushed against the wall, the pool tile, or a bed…

"Oi, Nitori." Rin placed the water bottle on the ground again, seeing the younger male had finished putting the weights on the bar and securing them, and was about to step back behind the contraption. Rin had other ideas for a way that both he and Nitori could get a workout that evening. The smaller boy paused in step, looking up with his bright blue eyes.

"Senpai?" He cocked his head, not yet noticing the feral look in his schoolmate's eyes. He took a step closer to see what the matter was, since Rin was just staring with the same dully interested expression.

It was a bad move—or a very good move, depending on one's lust—because as soon as he was close enough, Rin grabbed his wrist and pushed the smaller boy against his chest. He heard the sharp intake of breath from his prey and grinned a predatory smile, sharp teeth and all. With surprising gentleness, he wrapped his arms around Nitori's small waist and put his head against his neck.

"A-Ah, Matsouka-senpai, what are you…?" Nitori's voice trailed off as the big, warm hands around his hips began to lift his hoodie and massage the pallid skin there. He shivered and felt wetness on his neck, recognizing quickly the hot tongue of his lover. Nitori's entire face was on fire and he was drifting in a romantic haze, already caught by Rin's hook, when he felt warm hands squeeze his ass firmly.

"Ah! Matsou—what are you-!" He yelped, burying his face in said man's hair as the groping continued. His knees went weak with the ministrations.

"I don't understand. How is your ass so soft and perfect?" He mumbled against the shoulder that was currently in his mouth, giving another hard squeeze. This time, Nitori's knees buckled and his weight fell into Rin, who supported him easily and by his arse.

The silver haired boy let out a breathy moan. It was clear enough what Rin's mind had wandered to. "Matsouka… senpai… why don't we head back to the room…?"

"Nah." Rin immediately answered, already in the process of laying Nitori down on the bench press padding. He lifted Nitori's sweatshirt up once more and kissed the skin there, leaving little love marks wherever his lips landed. "Too impatient."

"W-we can't do it here! What if someone comes in?!" Nitori struggled to make the words coherent, getting more aroused by the second with Rin's mouth working like that. He glanced towards the door that led to the weight room—even though the room was fully lit, it was late enough that hardly anyone would be wandering down here to exercise. When Nitori glanced back up at Rin, he knew he couldn't deny him any longer.

Rin's red eyes were cloudy with lust, hovering above Nitori with the utmost care, and at the same time, abandoning all reason and sanity. He toyed with the hem of the younger's pants, using his wicked teeth to pull them down and reveal the bump in Nitori's tight underwear. The silver haired one looked away ashamed, his arms pulling to his chest as if to cover him as a security blanket. "Matsouka-senpai… please don't tease…"

"Please, I haven't even begun yet." Rin's voice was laced with the smug smirk on his face right before he licked the bulge in Nitori's underwear. The recipient let out a small cry, clutching his own hoodie in need. Rin continued his teasing, his hands running up and down the thin, but strong thighs of his mate. There was a point in their sexual encounters where Nitori would beg, and Rin liked to drive him there every single time.

He fully removed Nitori's pants and top, revealing all his small body—except for his member—to the upperclassman. Nitori shivered a bit, trying to look everywhere but Rin's eyes. He was entirely too self-conscious of his body, Rin thought. The redhead didn't enjoy just the sexual and physical pleasure of these activities—but the happy tears that Nitori would receive afterwards and the sweet _everythings_ that he would whisper to him. Rin was cold, and harsh, and didn't care much for anyone; but when it came to Nitori, he was sweet, and gentle, and he wanted to make him feel loved.

"Nitori…" He whispered, running one last lick along the fabric of the underwear. His hands wandered up to the boy's hands, intertwining their fingers before diving down for his mouth. Nitori immediately moaned, and Rin's tongue found the others' quickly, their wet muscles pushing against one another and licking in sexual frustration. Rin pulled back and gave him pecks down his neck and collarbone, purposely leaving a hickie right above Nitori's sternum. It was his way to mark territory, and he had a feeling the rest of the swim team knew it.

"Rin!" Nitori threw his head back when Rin's lips found his nipples, sucking and coaxing more whines from the owner. Realizing what he'd called his senpai, he blushed brilliantly (and just as the last one was dying down, dammit.) He didn't have much time to doubt himself as Rin began grounding their clothed hips together, still teasing and biting Nitori's nipples. "M-atsouka… s-senpai… more!"

Nitori found himself going crazy. His head was heavy and his body was hot all over, electric heat surging from his lower regions and up his spine in a delicious manner. He arched his back with each push of contact that Rin and he made, beginning to bite his lip so no more embarrassing sounds would leak out. He desperately pushed his hips up to meet each thrust, until suddenly Rin stopped completely, all warmth from his larger body pulling away. He whined desperately, looking up at his teammate.

"Matsouka-senpai… please…" He said around his swollen, reddened lips, bringing his hands to his chest again in his timidity. He even let his head hang back a bit off of the bench press cushions, exposing his neck (already marked and red) in need. He could see the raw, the pure, aching lust in Rin's eyes, and he knew if he asked just enough, he'd get what he needed soon. He scooted closer to Rin's hips, who was sitting back and watching, and began rubbing his ass against the man's still-clothed bulge. He whimpered and closed his eyes, his own hands traveling down to slowly peel his underwear from his body. "Matsouka-senpai, I need you… Rin, please take care of me, please…"

It didn't take much more than that for Rin to snap, diving down once his need for begging had been filled. He immediately ripped down the remaining clothing from Nitori's body and freed his own leaking member from his pants, taking the next necessary steps to stretch Nitori's beautiful, delectable ass. The weight room was filled with their panting by this time, Nitori's whimpers echoing a bit off the stone walls and concrete floor. It only made it harder for Rin to hold back until Nitori was ready.

Neither had any lubricant on them, so Rin used saliva and pre-cum to wet Nitori's hole. No matter how many times they did this, Nitori always seemed to be just as tight the next time (even the next day). It was both a pro and a con, and it was probably because Nitori was always so tense and nervous. It was nice to feel Nitori's body relax around him, actually. Rin pushed in a single finger, and by this time Nitori was good at relaxing enough and focusing on the pleasure coursing through his body. It was soon two fingers, then three, and Nitori was whining as Rin thrusted his large digits in again and again. He twisted them around, trying to go as deep as he could with each thrust, until he curled his knuckles gently to prod at the younger's prostate. Nitori immediately arched his back and let out a lewd moan, and they both knew he was ready.

Nitori had always thought this was one of the most intimate moments of their love-making. Rin scooted their bodies close together, both of them covered in a light sheen of sweat that the fluorescent lights made glow. Even Rin's face was dusted with a light pink color, and the smallest of smiles came to the redhead's face before he pressed a kiss to Nitori's forehead. His hair was matted to his skin with the wetness of physical activity but neither cared, and they shared a short, loving gaze just before Rin pushed the head of his member in. Nitori's eyes fluttered and he turned his head a bit to the side, but he kept his eyes locked with Rin's, who did the same.

"Nitori, you're really… beautiful." Rin said lowly, his voice gruff with the pleasure he was experiencing. The silver haired one felt his heart bursting with joy and grinned, bright and obnoxiously and with all his teeth showing. Had Rin been speaking, he would have stuttered at the sight.

He pushed in slowly and carefully, always aware of Nitori's discomfort, and waited until the smaller one had become accustomed. They were both breathing hard with anticipation, and when Nitori gave the okay with a nod, Rin wasted no time in sending them both into raving pleasure. His pace started slow, pulling almost completely out before sliding back in until the skin of his hips touched Nitori's ass. He pulled the boy's legs up and over his shoulders, bending down over him as much as he could on the small space of the bench press. The pace was maddening for both of them, but it always started this way, since they were both athletes and both needed to be able to move the next day. At least somewhat.

Nitori moved from panting to gentle mewling, simple, 'more's, and 'please's, and occasionally a 'yes' when Rin would thrust in particularly angled and he would be completely filled. Rin quickened himself, the sounds of slapping skin and wet squelches becoming louder. He let out a soft grunt, and judging by the gasp and moan that followed, Nitori must have heard it. Nitori was egged on by the sound and began pushing his hips to meet each movement, staring up into Rin's eyes with passion. "M-Mats—Rin—harder!"

Rin gathered the boy up in his arms and swung a leg over the bench press, watching Nitori's open-mouthed, surprised face as their position so suddenly changed. Rin bounced the boy on his cock in a sitting position, grabbing Nitori's hips and forcing him down each time. There wasn't much to force, though, as Nitori eagerly took him in, his body welcoming each and every penetration. What Nitori was moaning became incoherent, the beginnings and endings of words mashing up, only recognized as pleasured and desperate for more. Rin gave everything the boy wanted—when he asked for harder, he'd go harder, and when he asked for deeper, he'd slam into him as far as he could.

They were both drawing near the end, Nitori's body almost limp and his dick bouncing off of Rin's bare, muscled stomach. Rin was close to finishing in Nitori's heat, but wanted one last thing. "Nitori, ride me."

The shark-like man lay down on the bench and Nitori's feet touched the ground, steadying himself by putting his hands on Rin's stomach. Their breathing was labored and Nitori started the pace again, but this time he barely came off of Rin's cock, squeezing his muscles around the member as best he could. Nitori's tongue swiped across his lips and his eyes fluttered, the heat in his stomach pooling so good and hard that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Rin! Rin! Yes!" He rammed down on the man below him a couple more times, threw his head back, and came with long splurts. He didn't dare remove himself from Rin's dick yet, riding out his orgasm until he felt himself filled with his lover's seed. He caught a glimpse of the redhead's euphoria, his sharp teeth parted as he moaned Nitori's name, his hands gripping Nitori's hips as hard as they could.

In time, the only sounds left were their heavy panting and the small thud as Nitori collapsed onto Rin's chest. He pulled himself free begrudgingly, already missing the filled feeling that was sex with Matsouka Rin. They laid there in quiet for a while, sweat and other substances mingling between them, and the smell of sex apparent to even their selves. Finally, Rin spoke first. "Can we date?"

It was an offhanded way of asking Nitori to be his boyfriend, and Rin knew it, but he didn't think he could look at the cute boy's face while doing so. He felt Nitori's body stiffen quite suddenly. The boy buried his face deeper into Rin's chest at first, and stayed there for what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, before slowly lifting his head with tears pricking at his eyes.

Rin's breath, just finally returned to normal, seemed to catch once more. He stared into Nitori's big blue orbs, so full of emotion—happiness, love, even fear—and knew he had made the right decision. He felt a small blush come to his face, but he couldn't bear to look away this time.

Nitori sniffled and nodded hurriedly, "Yes! Yes I—I'd love to be, I can't believe this, Matsouka-senpai you're the kindest in the entire world!"

His hair swooshed in Rin's face as he hid in said boy's chest again, his shoulders shaking with happy tears. Rin smiled gently and held him, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head, where his lips fit so perfectly and snuggly. Rin was happy that there was some sort of name for their relationship—some sort of boundary, some sort of term, and as lewd as it may sound, ownership. He knew Nitori wouldn't do these things with anyone else, and neither would he. He trusted Nitori and he wanted to do boyfriend things with him; go on dates, and help each other with homework, and, like they already did, cheer each other on at meets.

"Nitori, look at me." Rin sat up, Nitori still bundled in his arms. The boy sniffled again and looked up into Rin's eyes, and the world seemed dim and quiet and just held the two of them. Rin took a moment to compose himself, and at the last second, he bailed. "We should, uh, probably get dressed."

Nitori raised an eyebrow, but felt that his senpai would tell him in time whatever it was. They dressed in peace, quietly, Rin teasing him about how much he'd came and Nitori yelling with embarrassment. They were walking out of the weight room when Nitori turned around, smiling gently.

"You're the best, senpai."

Rin only let out a soft 'tch,' rustling Nitori's hair and turning off the lights behind them. But he watched the boy walk in front of him the whole way back to their room, and there was only one thing on his mind.

'_I think I love you._'


End file.
